Somnium Mortem Tantibus
by avr1432
Summary: So I decided that I will continue this story, but I probably won t be updating in a while so please don t be mad. I will be writing chapters and when I feel like I have enough to update after a schedule I will.
1. Prologue

**This is the new and hopefully improved start of the story, all of you still interested thanks and those of you not thanks for reading either way : )**

**Prologue**

They were standing around the gurney, pondering what could have happened to the man lying on it, when Ducky began speaking "Every one of the symptoms point towards an adrenalin overdose, but there are no visible marks on the body where a syringe could have entered, and this man was perfectly healthy any abnormal levels of adrenalin should have been calmed down before death could occur."

Ducky moved over on the other side of the table "However I did find an interesting tattoo on the index finger" The people in the room leaned curiously over to see the tattoo and when they did, Ziva's eyes widened and her face paled.

The scorpion was bright against the pale skin of desiccating flesh, and he sight made Ziva feel her blood boil and her toes curl in disgust and hate, the feelings were too much to take and she felt she had to leave the room. The others confused and wondering what had made Ziva the Israeli spy who had an otherwise emotional availability to dead bodies leave the room, they looked at each other for a second or two, before hurrying after her.

Gibbs found her first pacing in a hallway, he slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she just shrugged it of. Suddenly she stopped pacing, only to continue down into the office and start rummaging for something in the drawer. Tony already there asked her the question they were all dying to know "Ziva, what happened with the dead body? And can you please tell us why your reacting like this?" Ziva stopped looking in the drawers and looked up, contemplating what she should tell them.

"The tattoo belongs to a terrorist organization named SCORPIA, It is not a very known organization and only higher ups or people who have been on missions that involves them have extensive knowledge on them" Everybody except Dinozzo seemed to understand so she explained further "Most people don't have a high enough clearance level to see their files"

The silence in the room was deafening, after the statement.

"Do we need this information to solve the case?" Gibbs asked speaking for the first time since Ziva's explanation. Ziva immediately felt a need to lie and say that they did not need the info, or at least tell them that it was a bad idea, but she knew that neither of those things would stop them, so she answered truthfully knowing she would probably regret it. "Yes we need the information and" she took a deep breath before telling them the rest,

"I think I might know someone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex**

The speeding bullet tried to imprint itself in the speeding Aston Martin.

The two followers in the black Mercedes were arguing discreetly, while the driver of the James Bond car was reloading his gun.

Two long years had gone by since Alex Rider began his life as an asset to the British government.

At sixteen a lot of things had changed for Alex, with nothing to lose he decided that if MI6 would use him as an agent, he might as well also get the bonus´ to the job like the money, the guns and many other useful things.

After the decision was made he was pulled out of school and tutored, after a year of studying (various missions and many university degrees later including law, advanced mathematics and advanced chemistry) he got promoted to director of MI6 (Blunts position).

He had his secretary take his place at the desk, because he rather enjoyed the fieldwork, though he still called the shots.

He could now speak twenty-seven different languages fluently, and dabbled with forty-two others.

A sudden jerk of the car pulled him out of his train of thought.

They were gaining in on him.

Luckily for Alex his Aston Martin was handmade and customized by Smithers, so naturally it did all sorts of nifty little tricks. Alex hadn´t even gotten the chance to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Jack.

Alex had dubbed the car after his dead guardian.

Alex was at first very shocked to learn that the car had a mind of its own, well not literally but it scanned the situations and picked the best solution. Kind of like the brain how functions only this machinery can´t obey anybody but Alex or of course the people he gave it permission to obey.

Jack started shooting at the Mercedes and sick crunch could be heard as the car swerved of the road and into a tree.

Alex asked the car to stop and scan the crash scene. He took DNA, appearance and other important stuff and locked it safely away so he could get it to his private database.

He then took a small bomb put it in the Mercedes and drove away. About ten seconds later a boom could be heard and Alex smiled slightly, one less problem dealt with.

After twenty minutes of just driving around, Alex decided that he needed coffee.

He stopped at Starbucks, and got a cup of black coffee with just a little milk.

The female college student smiled and batted her eyelashes trying to look flirtatious, she also tried to discreetly give him her number, but it actually wasn´t very discreet at all.

The woman was pretty, but Alex really wasn´t interested in having a relationship, and then there was the age difference. The woman probably thought he was in his mid twenties, because that is what it looked like.

He had grown taller almost one hundred and eighty-seven cm with his fair hair and lean muscle. His brown eyes held massive depth and emotion, they were mysterious and apparently that attracted the opposite sex even more.

Sometimes though when it involved work, his face could turn so emotionless it scared people. Even his chocolate orbs could become passive.

His workout program and eating habits made it possible for him to remain utmost fit and healthy. He had even trained his body to sleep for only six hours, and he was a very light sleeper.

Despite this even if it was unnoticeable he was what people would describe as paranoid, even if it actually wasn´t paranoia that described his habit of always scanning a room in a few seconds, his muscles that never fully relaxed and the little voice in the back of his that said to never get worked into a routine.

As Alex walked out he crumbled the piece of paper with the phone number and threw it into the garbage can behind him without even losing a stride in his step. The flirting actually annoyed Alex after having to politely reject them, but his handsome and rugged looks could also be used as an effective way to get information.

He was also very charming, charismatic, diplomatic and good in politics. He could bend anyone to his will, in a discussion by talking to the person.

He had a job to do. Alex sat down in his car, took out a earpiece and called his assistant Lindsey. "Hey, Lindsey any messages"

_Hey boss you have fifty messages and about two hundred e-mails _

"Any _important_ messages, and don´t call me boss" he said in a annoyed tone. He then turned left

_Okay, the prime minister wants a video chat and there is a COBRA meeting planned in about an hour, I also have an unknown woman calling, she said her name is Ziva. _

That name got Alex´s attention he swerved sharply to a stop and said "Call her up".


	3. AU: Note

I know a lot of people are waiting for an update and I will try to get one out on fanfiction, but when I stoppe dupdating this it was because of a busy everyday and loss of inspiration. These are pretty bad excuses which is why I am not trying to make excuses. For all of you people out there that are reading this I will do another try at writing this story, I may have to re-write some of the story since a year has passed and my writing skills have bettered (or at least I hope they have) so those who are still interested in seeing me write this story I am sorry but you will have to wait just a bit : )


End file.
